The Demigod with an Attitude Problem
by Saxzer
Summary: Percy Punk Jackson is not your ordinary dsylexic teenage boy. Despite having an attitude problem and all. He's the freaking son of the Greek God of the Sea; Poseidon
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: after roleplaying a #PunkAU Percy Jackson on my twitter, I decided to make a story about him. I dunno if this story will have many followers or something but who cares? I'm gonna continue this together with my Nica di Angelo fanfic. All chapters would be on Percy's POV unless it's indicated on the story. I'm updating chapter five of Nica next week. For now, bear with this story, Thanks. _

_**The Demigod with an Attitude Problem**_

Am I a problem? Bitch! I already know that. No need to remind me that. After living for 16 years of my life, I knew there was something shitty going on about me. Like who the hell has the normal minds that I can speak with marine animals, having this ADHD thing is annoying but do you know what's the most that I get annoyed? Trying so hard to read anything that the letters are freaking floating arranging itself into words that I couldn't even understand.

8 A.M. which means that I already have 30 minutes to prepare for school. The alarm was snoozing really loud that it irritates my ears. "Shut up…" I said still trying to sleep but the alarm was so loud, my mind and body was already awake but my eyes wasn't so I tried to get the alarm throwing it on the door and it smashed into a million pieces. I then heard footsteps towards it and started knocking.

"Percy? Sweetie are you okay?" a woman's voice can be heard. It got me get up of my bed as I opened the door. My mom, Sally Jackson was outside my doorstep worried about what she heard. She was at her 30's with her wavy black hair just like mine wearing a white shirt inside and a blue cardigan with matching blue jeans and slippers.

"I'm alright Mom. I just threw the alarm clock at the door" I said pointing at the pieces of the clock on the doormat.

"Percy…How many alarm clocks did you already got destroyed?" she said entering my room to get the broom and dustpan avoiding the shattered remains of the clock.

"25 for this month of July" trying to change the subject, my Mom sighed sweeping the floor.

She doesn't like my room to get messy even though I always do that, after going home from school she wasn't even bothered if my room was a mess everyday and tried to fix it while I was away. Sally Jackson was definitely the best Mom in the world.

"Oh Percy…" she said shoving my hair, it was a soothing feeling for me cause my Mom definitely can make me feel better. She asked me if I am still having trouble in reading. I was honest that I couldn't read every single shit that my teacher would write and it's really annoying. I told her everything and she seems to understand everything that I've been getting through which is weird.

"Someday Percy you'll understand that you're special"

"Like how the fuck am I special? Even my friends would think that Percy Jackson would be a crazy shit high school student that her Mom can't even send him to an Asylum" I protested. But I'm not crazy! Last time I checked is that I haven't done any weird things after going to Goode High, the last School that accepted after been kicked out 10 schools that I've attended.

"Percy… Just enjoy school okay? I'm sure that you'll have Goode time" she said, then she heard a loud clank at the kitchen so she went downstairs to checked it out.

"I'm coming down as well, Mom. Just gonna go get ready" I smiled. My mom smiled back and hurried went down. It was also the time for me to get ready for school as well so I yawned stretching my arms up. Did some lifts, as I got the limit I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

My room was full of punk, my favorite rock band posters some stacks of their CDs on the floor and some other accessories that I bought from saving up some money. Even my closet was full of punk clothes and stuffs. I choose the blue shirt that my Mom bought, torn jeans and a dog belt necklace. Perfect.

After my Mom saw me 4 years ago, she was sad but later on, she finally forgave me understanding me from my worst attitude that I make. As I went downstairs, I saw my Mom was making my favorite, pancake with a touch of blue.

"Now this is AWESOME!" running toward the dining table, grabbing the biggest pancake that I could see. BLUE is my favorite color and the same time, Mom has a habit of making foods coloring it to blue.

"Careful. It's still hot" Mom said putting her new batch of blue pancakes.

"You make this way more awesome than those patisseries those who can make" I said still munching on the pancake on my plate.

Mom was flattered, trying not to blush. 15 minutes left, hurriedly tried to finish breakfast. It was the best breakfast that I have ever had. Getting my bag, I left my Mom alone kissing her on the forehead while she waved goodbye at me.

On the entrance, tugging tight on my back while staring at the apartment where we are living, it feels like today would be a great day for me.

"Get ready you motherfuckers. Percy Jackson is coming to Goode High"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMFG! I just had a 1 fan from my #PunkAU Percy Jackson fanfic EmilylaFortune. OHGOSH! OHGOSH! Well since I'm pretty bored right now. I might as well do the second chapter of this. Please bear with me okay if I would have some grammatical errors and shits. I'm not good in English but I still prefer to write it. Credit goes to Uncle Rick Riordan and for Viria from her Punk Percy Jackson fanart. I love Viria so much. Anyways…onto the story!

_My Luck Just Went Out_

Upon entering Goode High, a whole bunch of people where staring at me.

_What the shit? Do I look like some kinda disease for you? Your fucking opinion about my appearance is quite invalid, motherfuckers!_

I didn't dare to look at the people because I already know that they're talking about me. I just went to walking and went to my respective classroom; room 817. The hallway is pretty big for a public school like Goode High. It's like I'm standing on a Greek Coliseum from Greece. If there's one thing that I like in student life; it's Greek Mythology. I would definitely kill someone for some godly powers and be a hero. That's been my dream always since I was a kid but then again they don't really exist nowadays.

I was having a hard time reading each numbers on the classroom's sign due to my Dyslexia. Believe me… If I was going to suffer this kind of sickness, I'd rather just go and be a bully but I can't because of Mom.

"This shit… R-o-o-m 9….3… Fuck! I'm such a hopeless lil shit!" I cursed myself kneeling on the floor. Someone was already behind my back asking me to move over.

"And who the hell cares about your dam opinion?!" I was so in a bad mood that I shouted so loud at that person's face. It was a guy, taller than me by 2 inch, wearing a silly bonet to cover her hideous curly hair. I tried to examine him, something was weird about him cause he's using stilts to support his uneven legs. Wow… his luck is worst than mine.

The tall guy was shivering in fear of what I said. Woops… I didn't mean to bully him but I was so mad because of the fucking room that I can't find. I tried to apologize to calm him down. He forgave me and asked if why am I crying on the hallway.

Should I answer him? Of course! Maybe he can help me with my shitty problem right now.

"I was looking for this classroom, bro. Do you have any idea where the heck can I find it?"

"Oh! I was going at the same room as you are. Name's Grover. Grover Underwood" he said offering his hand for a handshake. Sure I liked the guy since he's nice. Maybe I could hang out with him for a while.

"Percy. Percy Jackson bro" I shook hands with him, then his face expression suddenly changed like _oh-gods-you! _Which is pretty weird for someone whom you've just met for 5-seconds and suddenly asks you to be his best friend?

"You're one of us…" he whispered

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Grover shook his head and led the way to the said classroom. I was still confused but shrugged the idea from my mind. After a few seconds we were already at classroom 817. Seriously… What the fuck? I've been searching for it for 3 hours and now it was just the next room where I just knelt on the floor. This floating Dyslexia is getting on my nerves.

"Haha… Percy maybe that's because you kinda suck in reading in English. You a foreigner or something?" Grover elbowed me. I couldn't tell to him that I was a Dyslexic shit guy can't I? He'll definitely laughed at me. Like I need friends right now.

Anyway….same old scenery. Students still gossiping about me and my punkish appearance. _Yeah bitches…I don't give a dam about what you say to me. _I just went to an empty seat next to a girl with purple hair with braids at each side of it. She smirked at me, the same way when Grover and I did the handshake.

"You are so dead, Son of Poseidon" the girl said.

What the heck did she just said to me? A son of Poseidon? What? That girl is fucking crazy. Grover threw a crumpled paper at the girl. She hit her and stared at him so bad. Creepy bitch with creepy smile. Physics is my first class which I am very not amused. A 35 year old man walks towards the teacher's table.

"Good Morning. I'm your Physics teacher, Mr. Frank Briles but Mr. Briles is okay" our physics teacher just introduced himself at the whole class which no one even dared to listen well except for Grover.

"And I see only one student welcomed me" he opened his record and started calling out some names. Just my luck, he just said my name. Shit… I was really stunned and couldn't even look in his eyes. He asked me a ridiculous question which I wouldn't even call it ridiculous if I knew the answer but no. I don't know it.

"I'm sorry I don't know, Mr. Briles" I said honestly and sat back in my chair.

"Next time, be more attentive when I've called your name, Mr. Jackson" he said and started to write his lesson on the board. Grover patted me on the back and said it was okay. Okay for him. I bet he was also laughing at me of not knowing the answer.

_Can my Luck just gets any worse? _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow guys! You are so amazing! I didn't even know that this fic would be notice by a lot of people but anyway.. screw the SOPA bitch thing! I don't care if I go to jail just by making fanfictions based from books. I'm continuing this fic and no one would stop me!

_Harley Scott, The Snakewoman Bitch_

After a few months of not making any serious and crazy things happening at Goode High, I became so calm about myself. Maybe my dyslexia and ADHD have somewhat been disappeared. I do hope that it will be gone forever and I seriously don't want anything bad happens and let my Mom do the scolding from the teachers. She's done enough for my education and I really wanted her to be proud of me.

After meeting also Grover which we became best friends, best buddies especially science labs. The guy was pretty cool to hang-out and my partners-in-crime whenever we do pranks towards the elementary students. It makes me think of his broken legs which I doubt that no particular person would run or walk faster being disabled. I always ask him if about it but he'll always changes the topic. I guess he doesn't want to remember it so I let the idea die.

Some of my classmates are already talking to me, and they said that I'm not really a bad person. _Well duh! Just because I'm a punk and have a bad attitude problem doesn't mean that I'm a bad person. Seriously… Go get a life you motherfuckers. _Later I made friends with some nerds, and normal people and we would hangout sometimes well except for Harley Scott, the supermodel bitch classmate of ours.

Harley was a purple-haired girl, who always wears make-up, really revealing clothes with matching 5-feet stilettos. I don't even know why the teachers would allow her to wear something like it. I keep telling them that it's a distraction but they would always say; "Her clothes are perfectly normal, . Now shall I continue the lesson?" How can that be normal when you're allowing the people around to be molested.

The people in Goode High are way too cool that they're losing some dignity to themselves.

The school bell rang and it's already time for lunch time. Mine and everyone's favorite class.

"Yo Perce! Wanna go grab some lunch together?" Grover said while I was packing my stuffs in the bag. Grover was already dying to eat so I told him to go on ahead.

"Just save me a seat, G-Man"

"On it, Perce. See ya at caf~"

Grover hurriedly left the room which leaves me alone. Nobody's around so I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my pocket. Mom knew that I was a smoker so he allowed me but only 1 stick per day. It always calms me down when I look at the sky but I sometimes gets the chills cause I get the feeling that someone's looking at me but that would be crazy right?

My cigarette break was almost over when someone just burge inside banging the door shut. I looked back to see it and saw my i-so-do-not-want-to-see classmate Harley.

"Hello Percy Jackson. What are you still doing here in the classroom?" she asked. I showed her my finished stick of cigarette. She went towards the window. As she gets closer and closer, I noticed something weird about her. Her eyes were like from a snake, her purple hair was floating even though the wind was not that really heavy plus her legs. The legs were the creepiest of them all, it has scales scales that looks like a snake.

Do my eyes deceive me? I tried to scratch my eyes to see if I was just imagining it but no…I was definitely real. My hands were shivering already and tried to back away from her.

"Ohh…What's wrong with you, Percy?" she said sticking her tongue out making a long _shhhhhh _sound.

"What the hell… Why do you even sound like a snake, Harley?"

"Issssnnnn't thaaaaat obvioousssshhh? I'm an empousssshhhha"

"Empousa?! You mean those female monsters in Greek Mythology? They're fucking real?"

"Now…..I waaaaannnnt a Deeeeemmmigod shhhnnaaaccckk!" she lunged herself to me when I dodged it. _What the hell? _The only word that I can describe on what's happening. Harley the Snake bitch or whatever do you want to call it tried again so I punched her hard in the face. I know violence is a major offense but hello!? Crazy snake bitch trying to kill me and you still want me to not do violence? She fell on the floor and I ran towards the door.

_Better hurry Percy if you don't want to be a snack of an Empousa. _ I ran as fast as I can to the cafeteria. I was shouting that "There's a crazy snake woman here that's going to kill me!" and everyone just stared at me and started to laugh. _To Hell with you! I'm not crazy! _I tried to convince some of my new friends that I wasn't joking but they just poked me and kicked my balls.

"Percy…What are you nuts? How can a snake-woman even exist?"

"But I saw it! Harley Scott just turned into a snake thing!" and now everyone just gasped at me. Uh-oh… Looks like I hit the trigger but instead of believing in me, they stared at me with very sharp looks.

"Don't you dare insult our Harley!"

"Yeah Punk. Just because you're a freshman doesn't mean that we can't let this slide off. Harley is our school's pride!" a nerd said.

Now everyone was having death glares at me. What the hell!? I was telling the truth and how did a snakewoman bitch became this shitty school's pride? She's practically a snake!

"Are you guys crazy!? She's an Empousa! From those Greek Mythology creatures!"

Wrong move, Jackson. You've just made yourself "Good High's Worst Crazy Student of the Year" How could I make them believe in me? Like I know the answer as well then Harley was already at the balcony of the cafeteria

"That person just tried to seduce me, You must send him to the Principal's office" Harley said with the hissing voice. I don't even know what's happening as to why couldn't they see what I was seeing at her. Everyone followed her request and they were already getting closer to me.

"You'll pay for this pipsquek" a guy with body much more bigger than mine crunching his arms at me.

Note: Run for your life!

I didn't argue so I ran as fast as I can leaving the cafeteria. Now I became the schools number one emeny. Oh god.. can this day just gets fucking worse? Still running and trying to find the exit when someone just grabbed me towards the dark room. I thought I was a dead fish already when I saw my friend, Grover.

"Grover! What the hell! I thought I was gonna die!" I said still catching my breathe and calming my heart down.

"Listen, Perce. I believe you when you said that Harley Scott was an Empousa but right now, we need you to be safe. I'll talk to your Mom to put you into custody before you're ready to go to Camp Half Blood" he said like my life was definitely in danger.

"I don't know what the fuck are you talking about and how do you know my Mom and how can I trust you with your fucking words?"

"Believe Percy! I'm the only one who can see through The Mist"

"The what?"

"The Mist. It lets the mortals think of what they want to think without even knowing the true form of it. Can you just please trust me on this? It's getting harder to explain it here from the Janitor's Closet"

Grover and I were hidden in the Janitor's closet where some shitty mops and filthy rags and I don't even want to describe the shit. I agreed and we carefully opened the door. My clothes smells like shit even Grover's hair was soaked in the dirty water.

"Eww! This is fucking nasty!" he said wiping his hair

"G-Man…Look I need expla-" before I could finish my sentence we were been seen by Harley's minions and chased us. We ran again and finally we reached the exit.

"Percy! I'll visit your house tonight okay?" he said but before I could protest he was already gone and some of the students were still chasing me. With the last of my strength, I ran far-away from Goode High. I tried to look back and Harley was still in her snake-form waving goodbye at me.

"_Goodluck on your remaining 4 weeks before I kill you, Percy Jackson"_


	4. Chapter 4

_I met a Wise Girl._

_Note to self: Never let your imagination run wild. It gets worse and it hurts to the bone. _

I was now at home, catching my breath running away from creepy ass students as they try to pulverize me for insulting their Snake Idol bitch, Harley Scott. Geez… I'm not really making it up! She was a really horrible Snake Woman! And the fact that my best friend, Grover Underwood believes in everything that I just happened to see without doubting himself which is kinda weird and said that Greek Mythology wasn't just a history that we only see on books or powerpoint lecture.

They are fucking real! Harley Scott was the proof and she's an Empousa. Empousas are like those female monsters from the Myths that have perfectly stunning looks that can pierce a man's heart despite the fact that they have donkey legs, snake body and… I don't even want to think about their shitty looks. All I know is that they're a bunch of crazy shit.

Grover told me to go home which I did but I didn't know that he knew my Mom. Why in the hell did he know my Mother when in fact I haven't even invited him in my house? Anyway back to the story... I entered our unit, and there's my Mom still beautiful as ever baking me some blueberry cookies.

_Sweet! I like everything what Mom cooks. _

I don't have the guts to say to her about what happened at school. She would totally freak out and I really didn't want to add my problems to hers. Mom asked what happened at school. I tried my best lie for the first time in my life.

"It was great Mom. Teachers are cool especially my mates!" I said trying to come up with happy scenes on school. My face was sweating a lot as if I was in a beach after a long dip from the water. My mom knows me well if I'm lying.

"Percy… Don't tell me you've done it again?" she said with a worried face. Okay she caught me and I blurted out all the things what really happened in Goode High. I told her about Harley Scott turning into a Snake Woman, the students trying to kill the shit out of me for insulting the Empousa, her face was worried trembling and couldn't even believe but more like she was more scared than I am. Then when I told her about my best friend, Grover Underwood more bad stuffs happened.

I heard a knock on our unit, since Mom was still trembling and stiff I opened the door. Speak of the devil, Grover is already in my house like WTF?!

"How the hell did you know my house?" I asked. He entered the house and saw my Mom still stiff.

"I see… Percy told you everything. I'm so sorry, Sally but right now he's definitely in danger and we need him to be put at Camp Half Blood" Grover said patting my Mom's shoulder.

_What the actual fuck is happening in here? What kind of a camp is that?! Is that for troublemaker kids like me? Don't tell me my Mom wants me to go in there? _

"Does he really need to?" My mom said recovering but you can see tears in her eyes. Grover nodded and asked my Mom to pack my things. I seriously don't know what the fuck is happening. I tried asking my suspicious best friend to tell me everything. Grover wouldn't tell me anything so I pissed and ran towards the door in which I didn't know that someone would go in too.

"Owww… Hey Mister! Watch were you going okay?" a woman's voice can be heard. My head is still spinning so I couldn't get up.

"I told you Annabeth so stay outside! Who knows the monster would smell two Demigods in this place" Grover said angrily at the woman. My mom helped me get up and asked if I was okay.

"Who's that bitch…." Still confused on whether or not to punch that _Annabeth _girl or not. Good thing my Mom was there so I couldn't really try to make a scene in here without even knowing what's going on right now. Grover asked my mom to go back from packing my things and she did. When my vision got clearer, my jaws dropped, stunned and amazed at the woman in front of me.

She's a blonde chick, the same age as me with a curly hair tied in a ponytail wearing an Orange shirt with "CHB" symbol on it. Do my eyes deceive me but I think I just saw the girl of my dreams and she's right there.

"You're drooling… Ewww! Can you please wipe that drool of yours?" she said pin-pointing my shirt with my drool.

Fuck! I was getting so amazed by her so I couldn't help myself and she just saw me drooling. What a turn-off for a beautiful chick like her!

"Grover…I think I just my wife-to-be" as I wipe my drool. Annabeth's face flustered that makes her more amazing. G-man glared at me like _you-are-so-dead-Percy. _

"Excuse me! You sir did not just call me your wife-to-be! I'm Annabeth Chase! The daughter of Goddess Athena. I simply do not take boys as my top priority!"

"Fine! I thought things are getting tough in here. I'm going back outside to take watch" she stormed out of the room.

What's her problem and I swear that she's the most beautiful than that Harley Scott! Grover just patted me.

"You are in so much trouble Perce. Don't make Annabeth angry or you're dead" he said.

"I've finished packing Percy's clothes. He's ready now Grover" my Mom said. Guess this is my last stay together with my Mom. I wish she would change her mind and not let me go to this fucking camp. Tears were still flowing in her eyes and I could tell she regret this choice.

"This is for your own good, Sweetie. I'm so sorry. If you ever saw your Dad in there, tell him that I love him so much" she said.

Great…. The great father of mine who just left just nothing and now my Mom is still head over heels over him. I am so going to kill my Dad if I ever encounter him. I hugged my mother so tight, not letting her go of my grasp because I know we won't be doing this for a long time.

"I can't promise you that, Mom but I'll try my best not kick his ass" I said as I pat my Mom's head. She smiled implanting a kiss on my cheeks. I blushed and looked at Grover who has that evil smile on his face. _Stop that dirty thoughts G-man. _

"Come on, Percy. Let's go back to Camp. Everyone's expecting you." He said as I waved a final goodbye to my Mom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Did you miss me? Probably not cause I have my own life besides writing. But believe me I am more active in roleplaying at twitter where you can see me online 24/7. I roleplay as Nico di Angelo cause he's my Boyfriend. Mentally.. :P so anyways.. I'm planning to write more of my fanfics cause some my followers liked the outcome of it. I'll be adding some of Heroes of Olympus' characters. Just read to know more. Anyways… enjoy people

_**A Not-so-friendly welcome at Camp Half Blood**_

Grover, Annabeth and I went to Long Island where our taxi dropped us by at an abandoned forest near a lake. I'm not sure why the heck would he do that and what kind of a place is this "Camp Half Blood" anyway. Grover aka G-Man and my Annabeth Chase knew the way so how the hell can I argue? I was im-sorry-i-was-not-informed-of-this camper. When we got off of the cab, Grover paid for the fee and asked the driver to never go back in this place again. He was kinda confused but then he agreed and speed up and left us.

"This is exactly where camp is"

"Look G-Man…I don't want to offend you but how in the Gods is this place? Look it's full of trees and some plants, surely I can't see any cabins here beside the weird gate from afar-" I was lost at words when Annababy (What can I say? She's the girl of my dreams)

"Well? Anymore ranting, Mr. Perseus Jackson?" Annabeth said. _Oh. My. Gods. _I don't know what would be my reaction to this. She just said my full name. What The Hell! It's either I get my face red or ran away from her but I'd choose the easier part. I yelled at her.

"Shu-Shut up Wise Girl!" I said denying the fact that I was what do you call that, "offended" by some girl. I can't believe this! My face is red the Grover chuckled.

"You're dead Goat-boy…"

"B-aaahh!" the only word G-Man could say.

The three of us, climbed the hill which the gate, is exactly an archway with a crazy writing but I was shocked that I just read it.

"Half-Blood Hill" it says then I saw a very large pine tree where two guys in a celestial bronze armor was guarding the tree. _Why guard a tree? It's not like it's a magical one right? _

_Me and my big mouth …_

I could not believe what the hell did I just saw. The place was gorgeous! Teenagers full wearing like those guys that I saw earlier, fighting each other with real swords man. Real swords. This is not your ordinary Camp. And did I just saw female babes living on the water? The whole place was something and this is way better than Goode High. The houses and cabins were designed as like those Parthenon we see at Greece. Each house has a Godly symbol of the 12 Olympians and even other Gods which I can't remember of.

Annababy and Grover went to the house with a big lightning bolt sign on top of it. Guessing this is Zeus' house. They went inside of it then I saw a dining hall where I see 17 people were sitting at each chair. Then I saw a very scary creature. It was a Centaur, a man figure in the upper part and a horse's ass on the bottom. Man…gotta admit that my mind couldn't take all of this but it's part of life…maybe? And every single person had their eyes on me giving me the yips.

_I gotta keep my shit together man, don't you dare embarrassed yourself, Percy Jackson._

"This is him?" the centaur said, brushing his beard as he examined me.

_Can I just leave now? Shit…I think I'm going to pee in my pants out of nervousness. _

"Are you serious?! This punk is the kid we've been waiting for?" said a girl with a red bandanna on her head.

"You can't be serious Chiron? This guy looks like a total dork" a tanned-girl with a braid on her left side with a feather tied on it.

"McLean, calm down. Let's just hear the boy out will ya?" Chiron said. So I'm guessing Chiron is his name. What a weird name for a guy.

"Chiron's right Pipes. We better hear the guy out. Surely he knows why he's here" a guy with a curly-undone hair holding a wrench in his hand. He pointed the wrench at me and asked me to sit down. I did then Annabeth and Grover went to their respective empty chairs.

"Uh…I hate to interrupt but I really don't have the slightest idea on why the hell am I here anyway.A re you guys even for real or is this some kind shooting?" I said

"Percy… Do you think that Empousa who tried to kill you was just part of a shooting?" Grover said. Well he has point anyway… Still… I'm getting goosebumps on each of them staring at me so intense.

"I suppose so…-" before Chiron could end his sentence, a weird green light was flashing above my head, it was only a second ago but I from what I remember that it was a trident. Now everybody's was shocked.

"I guess that's enough proof for everyone to believe that he's definitely the one" the curly lad said. Everyone was so pissed and still couldn't understand but they all agreed on something on which I didn't understood.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Chiron the Activities Director. These kids are the Cabin Leaders;"

Everyone introduced their names but only few leaders are the only one that I can remember:

_Annabeth Chase –Athena_

_Piper McLean- Aphrodite_

_The Stoll Brothers- Hermes_

_Leo Valdez- Hephaestus_

_Clarisse la Rue- Ares_

_Will Solace- Apollo _

"Tch! For a son of Poseidon… I can't really say that you are" McLean said still was pissed off at me. What the hell did I do to you anyway?

"Well see if you have what it takes to be one of the leaders, Punk" the bandanna girl, Clarisse said then pushing me as I fell on the floor. Grover helped me to get up.

" Those two bitches… I'm going to pulverize them!" I said clenching my fist. I was never been embarrassed by my whole life! This is the worst. I swear to the Gods that I will definitely kick their asses even if they're girls.

"Well… Well… looks like you have a to practice a lot of fighting skills…Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth smiled then walk away from the house. Oh no.. not her too… Gods.. I am going to kick Annababy's ass!

"Tell me this is just a nightmare, Grover. I am so inlove with that Wise Girl" I said…still blushing

"Goodluck on that, Percy. Wish you were still alive at the "capture-the-flag"

_My life is going to be so normal….. _


End file.
